Horst Bagge
Horst Bagge is Eustace's late older brother. Despite his death prior to the show, his legacy continues to plague Eustace on various occasions. Personality In contrast to Eustace, he was successful at any act he performed. He was a skilled hunter, a remarkable explorer, and collected several billion dollars over his lifetime. His ego is as massive as his profit, as he recognizes his own superiority. Throughout all his accomplishments, he never once enabled Eustace to be anything more than his "useless" younger brother. Horst has an odd connection to the supernatural. A photo of him shows conquest of a tentacled creature, and his box of money is seemingly an infinite realm containing a demonic monster. Despite his seemingly mean demeanour towards Eustace, he may have some degree of care towards him. This can be seen when he initially refused to reveal the location of the key to his money box. Furthermore, he hid the key inside Eustace's hat for reasons unknown, which may mean that he trusted Eustace to some extent. And, the reason he never allowed Eustace to accompany him during his many travels is to keep him safe from any danger. It should be noted that it was Courage who always save Eustace from many danger with the latter always ignorant of it. History Eustace and Horst's sibling rivalry was an unbalanced struggle that stretched through most of their lives. In their younger days, Horst was an amazing hunter, partnered with his favorite gun that he called Big Bob. The farmhouse was decorated with his trophies, but he didn't ever allow Eustace to accompany him. As an adult, Horst became a renowned explorer, well known for his discoveries of the Spa of Horns (Ep.44-2) and the Golden Hat (ref.Forbidden Hat of Gold). He created a legendary map to the latter, the location of which remains an archaeological mystery to this day. His finds gave him a prosperous fund that he kept hidden away within a secret box. By the time of his death, not a single person knew where the key to said case was, including Eustace. Posthumously, Horst was contacted by a medium, hired by his brother in an attempt to find the missing key. He denied this information, claiming the box held nothing for Eustace. After much insisting, he submitted and revealed that it was hidden in his hat's lining, but warned Eustace one final time not to open the box. It is unknown whether this was to protect Eustace from the demon within it, or keep his fortune concealed from him. Gallery Shirley the Medium Horstbagge.png The Forbidden Hat of Gold Screen_Shot_2019-04-11_at_5.23.41_pm.png Screen_Shot_2019-04-11_at_5.23.57_pm.png Farmer -Hunter Farmer-Hunted Screen_Shot_2018-02-01_at_2.29.32_pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.08.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.08.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.16.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.19.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.19.54 pm 1.png Horst.jpg|Horst Appearance in Eustace's Memory During Appearances Season 1 *''Shirley the Medium (debut, in memory) Season 2 *The Forbidden Hat of Gold (in memory) Season 4 *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted'' (in memory) *''Goat Pain ''(in memory) Quotes *"There is nothing in the box for you, Eustace." *"See ya later, Useless!" *"Bury the box, Eustace." *"You have been warned, brother!" Trivia *It is unknown how he died. It is speculated that he was killed by the deer with a laser blaster in the hunting season. *His mother never mentions him and its unknown if they were on good terms. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Bagges Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists